QFG Omnipedia:Canon Policy
There are three main categories of information contained in the articles of the wikipedia. The policies below show how to enter such information. Where an article contains more than one type of information, all of the appropriate policies should be followed. Canon refers to the official body of work related to Quest for Glory (or Hero's Quest) originally published or officially licensed by Sierra (currently Activision). These include the original 5 QFG games, any future sequels, Hero's Quest, QFG1VGA remake, and various assorted documentation and other official published QFG-related material (including Strategy Guides and hintbooks). Additionally there may be other spinoff details in other Sierra games (Hoyle 3) and Sierra Easter eggs and in-jokes between games. The Quest for Glory: The Authorized Strategy Guide, and other hintbooks authorized or officially published by Sierra are considered part of the Canon as well as they were published by Sierra-Online (the IP is currently owned by Activision). This wiki is inclusive of all material related to Quest for Glory and published by Sierra On-Line, and all are treated 'equal' for the most part. See below for the main policies. However the reliability of individual sources may very. If you have any queries about these policies, feel free to ask about them on the talk page. This policy is based on SQ Omnipedia:Canon Policy. The following policies only refer to articles in the main namespace. Pages in other namespaces (such as Help, User or Talk) are not covered. Information Regarding HQ, QFG1-5, associated documentation, Hintbooks and Quest for Glory: The Authorized Strategy Guide, and other source materials (including Hoyle 3). Information regarding official games from the manuals, the officially Authorized Strategy Guide, and Adventures of a "Wanna-Be" Hero short story/article are considered canon and can be entered normally. Information related to Hoyle 3 is limited to the characters of Ad Avis quotes (Hoyle 3) and Baba Yaga quotes (Hoyle 3) can be included as well if applicable, but generally there is very little related to specific source (other than a reference to Allah and the Prophet). It might be noted that there is some alternate reality differences between Hero's Quest, and the EGA and VGA versions of QFG1, as well as difference of the Ad Avis battle in QFG2 and how it appears in QFG3 (and occasionally the endings of games and later games, and differences in returning characters with regards to their physical appearances). Sometimes details from EGA versions may have more influence on later games, or details from both versions might be blended. As in the case of Sam from QFG1 EGA, has a more similar appearance in QFG5 to the EGA version, in relation to how he appeared in the VGA version, but his traveling to Silmaria is foreshadowed in the VGA version . In the novel it’s certainly modeled after the VGA version history. While some details such as the more direct role of the black bird being pointed out in the VGA remake of QGG, and inspiring its appearance as the real one in QFG5. The artwork of characters who return or are acknowledged in QFG2, more closely resemble their EGA counterparts (see Zara, Erasmus, Abdulla Doo and the Kattas), while it later portrayals of Erasmus and Elsa tend to more closely resemble his QFG1VGA version... However, characters like Sam look more like his EGA version. Any alternate class-specific plot lines will be treated equally (as will differences between QFG1 EGA, QFG1 VGA and HQ). All articles must be referenced to the appropriate game or documentation as follows: Articles relating to only one game, or with only very general information Add the appropriate category to the end of the article. The categories are: Category:QFG1 Category:QFG1EGA (this is also used for Hero's Quest) Category:QFG1VGA Category:QFG2 Category:QFG3 Category:QFG4 Category:QFG5 Category:QFG:TASG Category:AOAWBH Category:Hoyle 3 Category:Dr. Brain Articles where more than one game is referenced Each piece of information must be referenced to its particular game. This can be achieved by referring to particular eras within the text (e.g. the QFG1 era) or by using footnotes. For more information on creating footnotes, see . Footnotes are preferred. Player Character's name use in articles References to the default names; "Hero", and "Unknown Hero" should be primarily used for the name/title of the character within articles (in respect the intent of the series and its developers). While character name Devon Aidendale became canon after it was published in the Quest for Glory: The Authorized Strategy Guide"Our main objection to the Spiese book is that the Quest for Glory hero is supposed to be a reflection of the player. When Paula named her hero as Devon Aidendale, that became canon. We would have preferred he remain simply The Hero. But that's a trivial quibble."-Corey Colehttp://www.hero-u.net/forum/viewtopic.php?f=3&t=292&p=2645#p2645), however it should not be used in primary citations back to the series character except for when the material being cited is specifically original to the Authorized Guide itself. In general keep in mind, that while all articles will likely reference to the default Hero 'name/title' (and must link to that article when the game character is referenced), not all will necessarily link to the Devon Aidendale article (nor should they unless there is something original from the book itself being cited, and the citation should be included). Furthermore, the name Devon Aidendale and the novel it is associated only really applies to four characters a pure Thief run, a pure Magic User run, and a Fighter who becomes a Paladin during QFG2. The final character is discussed in the QFG4 novel, a 'pure' Fighter, who remained a fighter through the entire series. It does not apply to hybrids, or fighters who may have become paladins in QFG3. Incidently, the Hero as he is discussed in Hero Journal that came with QFG4, was a magic user (or hybrid) who became a wizard. But the games do allow for many 'alternate universe' versions of the character. Anachronisms, In-jokes, humor, etc. As discussed in Anachronism article, and a few other topics: Anachronisms make up a large part of the series 'in-jokes' and explanatory humor in the series. Anachronisms are treated as being a normal part of the world. Please note that this wiki allows articles for even minor 'anachronistic' and 'real-world' references found in the games. With both the 'humorous explanation' plus usually a section explaining the joke, if there is more to the joke to explain such as its 'inspiration'. For example even 'cross-sierra' references such as Genesta or Lytton, or real world location references scattered throughout the series. See also Narrator, Gloriana, Cosmology of Quest for Glory, Space and time, and Religion in Quest for Glory for more information, and treatment of the historical/pop culture/in-joke references in the series. How To Be A Hero Lori has stated the unbpublished novel series in its current state is appocryhal book series. While certain elements have made it into the continuity of Hero-U, that doesn't mean every detail is part of the current backstory. One major difference is for example Siegburg instead of Spielburg. See Apocrypha. This wiki does include some known information from the books, some materials discussed by the Coles and Mishell Baker. But its not known how much of it 'applies' to the current universe in Hero-U. Hero-U Hero-U is a new series by the Coles inspired by the original Quest For Glory series. It is in fact part of the same world as Quest For Glory, as such its part of the Cole's concept of their own world's canon (Alternate Canon). However legally is not officially a Quest For Glory spinoff as Activision has no part in its development, thus not part of Activision's 'canon' (Original Canon). It is not officially part of the Quest For Glory universe, but it's own game universe inspired by the original series. But is open to retcons, artistic license, and reinterpretations of the original material.Um, yeah, some of that is possible/probable. :-) Lori did a lot of play-by-email role-playing in which she solidified the names and cultures. Even I am not up on all of that. True on the architecture and some other changes - Hero-U is not officially part of the Quest for Glory universe, after all.-Corey Cole One direction it takes which differs from the original canon is that that this universe interprets that the four character classes from the original as four seperate sibling heroes who each went on the same journey and helped each other see Convergence concept, whereas the original canon are four seperate characters each in their own 'alternate universes'. Though Hero-U also leaves room for the Unknown Hero to have existed as well (so that players can incorporate their own stories into the universe). This wiki's approach is that of primarily concerned with the original Quest For Glory series universe (and related merchandising), and anything beyond that is considered secondary to this wiki's main focus, but spinoff articles related to the new material are allowed. Also due to the unique nature of this series, and its 'unofficial' status to Quest For Glory universe, this site will treat articles related to Hero-U separate from QFG, in addition they will be given their own header template, as well as being marked under the category Category:Alternate Canon. The Hero-U universe contains changes to various character back stories and sources (retcons and retellings) beyond simple name changes. Hero-U is currently not part of old Sierra's or the current Activision's interpretation of the universe. Activision maintains the rights to create their own 'continuation' to the original series (or even reboot or reimagine the series in its entirety). More than likely any new storylines would not be consistent with Hero-U, but their own seperate thing. Games related to the series are to be added to the Which will produce: Articles specifically associated with Hero-U should contain the template; Which will produce; A spoiler warning is in effect for Hero-U materials and as such it is included in the above template as well, for the unforeseeable future until such a time that the entire series has been released, or is cut short. Cole's development information (concepts, etc) and new fiction This relates to concept material from the Coles, development information to the original games, unused ideas (or cancelled products; I.E. QFG5 Multiplayer, expansion packs, QFG6), the Cole's RPG universe, the unreleased School for Heroes novels, or anything associated with the School for Heroes website. Newer concepts and interviews may be influenced by hindsight or post-series reinterpretations of old ideas, and older own story concepts changing, as they develop new story ideas for future projects. These cannot retroactively apply back to what took place in the original games directly (what appears on screen or older published material is considered at a higher level of reliability) for the sake of discussing Quest for Glory as a series. I do have documents on this stuff, but I mostly just write this stuff from memory, reinventing it as I go along. So yes, nothing is really locked in stone. The past events of the game reflect the effect they have on the current games, and so evolve as the needs of the story dictate.-Lori Cole These are generally considered 'non-canon' (or at least a separate alternate canon) on this wiki as they deviate from the game universe in multiple ways. Some of the material is disputed, specifically major changes in "School For Heroes" involving the back stories and post-history for Erana/Katrina and/or Elsa and alternate decisions from that which QFG5 allowed in the story. As well as changes to Geography (a very different Marete (School For Heros)). This material maybe obsolete as far as backstory for Hero-U as well as the developers have been forced to change names and locations to avoid copyright issues with the QFG IP (as they do not own the rights to any material associated with Quest For Glory series, any new material created by them for purpose of monitory reasons may be considered by Activision as a copyright infringement). The Coles have explained though that for sake of their story, 'previous school' was shut down, and moved to Sardonia as an in-universe explanation. The Quest For Glory series and School For Heroes are originally considered part of Hero-U's "canon" are part of the same "universe" by the Cole's (although Hero-U was moved to a parallel World (Hero-U), but later they have said to be part of a merged world (from QFG's various alternate class and decision timelines) into the original QFG world. This was an adea adapted from How to A Hero novels. There may be more differences and or changes between the various sources (discrepancies) beyond name changes, and other story details. Developmental or new "non-official" fictional material by the Coles should be tagged with this special template; Which will produce; Note: This wiki has all the respect for the Cole's work, then and now. However, as this wiki is primarily a repository for the classic Sierra Quest for Glory series universe IP currently owned by Activision, and the officially published works related to that version of the universe. As such all original official published material takes precedence for the sake of consistency. Information Regarding Fan Games and other non-authorized material Fan games are not considered official. For this reason, information on fan games is allowed within the guidelines of the following policies: Material derived from fan material should not be included in main articles, but in their own specific articles usually seperated with "(unofficial)" designation (ex. Katrina (unofficial)). All fan articles should use the template; FanArticle. This will produce; Cancelled fan games and fan games that are on hold Cancelled fan games and fan games that are on hold are entitled to one article - no other information should be included in any other article. They must be categorised as Category:Fan game (cancelled). Fan games whose work is in progress Fan games whose work is in progress must be categorised as Category:Fan Game (Work In Progress. Fan games that are expected to be completed are classed as those that have their own website, have recent updates and have provided some form screenshot or concept art. Fan games whose work in progress must follow the policies set out for fan games that are on hold (see above). That is entitled to one article, and no information should be included in any other article. If a release is imminent it is also entitled to a link from the Fan Main Page (this will be set up by experienced omnipedia editors). Released Fan Games Fan games that have been publically released are entitled to a Category of their own. This category must be a subcategory of Category:Fan games. They are also entitled to a link from the Fan Main Page (this will be set up by experienced omnipedia editors). Quest For Glory II VGA QFG2VGA is a special case as it contains material that is clearly fan fiction, as well as material that is based on unused ideas by the Coles and Sierra developers. As such any articles spun off of the game will be treated under the template, but "Behind the scenes" section of each may discuss what material it was originally based on (which may contain the template). Meta and Non-Canon Information This includes: * Information that comes from fanfiction * Information containing speculation * Information about references to the real world * Any other meta and non-canon information If fan related material directly from fan fiction or fan games included in a canon topic should be put under the canon material in a section entitled "topic in the unofficial sources" (if it is specifically from a fan game, then sources could be replaced with "games"). Speculation from the fan community, information concerning the real world, etc, may be included in a "behind the scenes" section. References Category:Policies